


A Malec Christmas

by ashpichu1



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpichu1/pseuds/ashpichu1
Summary: Magnus won't make it home for the holidays, but that doesn't mean he can't get into the Christmas spirit





	

Magnus Bane crinkled his nose, his cat eyes about to burst out. "WHAT?! Are you telling me the only flight back to New York is 3 days from now?! It's Christmas Eve, I was SUPPOSE to get back TONIGHT!"  


The poor clerk gulped and nodded. "I'm sorry sir, but every other flight is booked."  


Magnus had spent the last week in New Orleans on warlock business, and had inadvertently caught some kind of magic flu that basically blocked his magic. Although it was an inconvenience and he couldn't portal back home, he did actually enjoy flying however (first class only of course). He found a certain pleasure in it, but now was not one of those times.  


"Fine," Magnus said with a sigh. He knew getting mad at the clerk would get him nowhere.  


Exiting the line, Magnus quickly found a cab and hopped in. "Peruvian Inn," he said to the driver. Then, pulling out his phone, he dialed the hotel and told them about the situation, and thankfully, his room was still available. Then, he called the one person he wanted more than ever in that moment.  


It only rang once before a rich, deep voice answered it. "Magnus! I thought you had already boarded your flight back."  


"I'm having a crisis!" Magnus shouted. "My flight has been cancelled, and the next flight isn't for 3 days which means AFTER Christmas—"  


"Mags! Calm down, take deep breaths," Alec Lightwood said soothingly. "It'll be ok, ok?"  


Taking a second to breath, Magnus finally calmed down. "Thank you Alexander," he said with a slight smile. "You always know just what to say."  


Although Magnus couldn't see it, Alec had a smile face; an effect he always had on him.  


"So where are you now?" Alec asked.  


"I'm heading back to my hotel now, but...what about Christmas?" he asked quietly. "I don't want to miss it."  


"It's okay Mags," Alec said. "We'll just celebrate when you come back."  


"Excuse me sir, you're going to the Peruvian Inn correct?" The driver asked.  


"Yes," Magnus said.  


"There seems to be an accident so I just wanted to let you know, it'll take about an hour to get there," the driver said.  


Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Magnus nodded at the driver, then went back to Alec.  


"Hey, I gotta go, there's some demon activity downtown I have to take care of," Alec said.  


"Stay safe Alexander," Magnus said. "I love you."  


"Love you too Magnus," Alec said.  


The line went dead and Magnus sighed, sad. "What a miserable Christmas," he thought to himself.  


A little over an hour later, Magnus got back to his hotel. Luggage in hand, Magnus sullenly dragged them forward, missing his magic. He finally found his room, swiped the key, and entered, gasping at what he saw.  


His entire room was strung in Christmas lights, and in the center, lay a giant present.  
Holding his luggage to his chest like a shield, Magnus approached it cautiously. Suddenly, it started moving, and Magnus jumped back as it tipped over, and Alec Lightwood came tumbling out of the box.  


"Alexander?!" Magnus said in shock, dropping the luggage and rushing over to him.  


"Hi," Alec said sheepishly, climbing to his feet.  


"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?!" Magnus asked.  


"I was with Clary, Jace, and Isabelle when you called, and Isabelle thought it would be a good idea to surprise you," Alec mumbled, looking down. "I was suppose to jump out of the box and surprise you, but I messed it up."  


Magnus took Alec's hands and smiled. "You are absolutely adorable Alexander Lightwood," he said, giving him a kiss.  


As they kissed, Magnus felt Alec pull him in closer, and felt nothing but love for the boy in front of him.  


"Wait," Magnus said, pulling away. "How did you even find this hotel? And my room? And get here?"  


"I heard you say you were here over the phone," Alec said. "Then Isabelle said I should surprise you, so I got a portal for me to get here. Then I just used to a rune to make myself invisible, got onto a computer, and found your room number."  


"And the lights?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.  


"Clary's idea," Alec said.  


"Won't Maryse be upset you aren't home for Christmas though?" Magnus asked.  


Alec smiled. "Clary will be back tomorrow to get us back home for Christmas in New York."  


"Well," Magnus said mischievously. “I guess that means we have this nice hotel room all to ourselves.” Grinning, he put hands on Alec’s ass, and pulled him into another kiss.  


This was was different however. It was full of passion and a carnal hunger for each other. Losing himself in Magnus’s kisses, Alec was soon in nothing but boxers. “Take off your fucking pants,” Alec growled at Magnus.  


Happy to comply, Magnus stripped off his black skinny jeans, and his already hard dick sprung out.  


Pulling him into the bedroom, Alec pushed Magnus to the bed, then immediately went down to his knees. Putting the tip of Magnus’s cock in his mouth, Alec swirled his tongue around, bathing it in frothy warmth.  


Alec loved giving Magnus head because the pure pleasure he got from it always made Alec happy. Plus, Alec loved the feeling of having absolute control over the powerful Magnus Bane.  


As Magnus closed his eyes and moaned in sweet ecstasy, Alec went all the way down, his head all the way down to the base. “Oh Alexander!” Magnus yelled.  


Alec then began to bob his head up and down and up, and Magnus squeezed the sheets as he moaned Alec’s name. Knowing he would climax soon, Magnus pushed Alec’s head away.  


“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.  


“Your turn,” Magnus said with a smirk. Grabbing Alec, he pulled him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him.  


“Are you sure?” Alec asked. He loved receiving head almost as much as giving it, but he knew Magnus wasn’t so keen on sucking dick.  


Without answering, Magnus kissed the giant bulge on Alec’s underwear, pawing at it.  


“M-m-magnus,” Alec stuttered.  


There was a slight wet spot in Alec’s underwear, and Magnus chuckled. “Excited, aren’t you?” He then peeled it off in a single swooped, and Alec gasped as his raging boner was exposed to air.  


Magnus swallowed it all in a single gulp, and Alec writhed around the bed, moaning in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around Alec’s cock, then suddenly pulled off and began working on his balls. “Fuck YES 

Magnus!” Alec shouted.  


Kissing all over his body, Magnus got to Alec’s nipples, he kept licking, making them hard in a matter of moments. Then, kissing higher, Magnus kept sucking and biting Alec’s neck, rubbing his hands all over his body at the same time.  


“Magnus,” Alec managed to choke out. “Fuck me.”  


Climbing off Alec, Magnus quickly went to his luggage, riffled through, and exactly what he was looking for.  


Quickly returning to the room, Alec lay on the bed, ready.  


Tearing the wrapper, Magnus slipped on the lubricated condom, and Alec climbed onto Magnus, slowly slipping onto his dick. He whimpered, but as Magnus tried to push him off, Alec grabbed his hand and shook his head. “Keep going,” he whispered. Magnus nodded, and pushed deeper in Alec, moaning with pleasure the deeper he went.  


Magnus pushed totally in, then thrusted back and forth into Alec’s ass.The pain Alec felt quickly turned into pleasure, and he leaned more into Magnus, groaning with pleasure with every thrust.  
As Alec rode Magnus, he had a hand stroking his dick, leaving Alec gasping, barely making coherent noises.  


“Magnus,” Alec finally managed to choke out. “I think I’m going to—” Alec lost all words as he finally came, his dick shooting out unrelenting loads of cum all over himself and Magnus.  


“FUCK YES!” Alec shouted.  


Magnus moaned loudly buckled as Alec came, plunging himself deeper as he came as well.  


They both stilled as they came down from their orgasms, and Alec climbed off Magnus, and collapsed on the bed next to him.  


Naked in bed, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, and pulled him into a tight cuddle. “I love you,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec’s neck.  


“Love you more,” Alec said softly.  


Before he knew it, Magnus was asleep, wrapped in Alec.  


When Magnus woke up, he felt Alec slowly nudging him awake. “What? What time is it?” He asked sleepily.  


“11:56,” Alec said. “Four minutes to Christmas.”  


“Why’d you wake me up?” Magnus asked, grumpily.  


“I...I have a present for you,” Alec said. “And I couldn’t wait any longer to give it to you.”  


“A gift?” Magnus asked. “But I left yours back in New York!”  


“This one is...special,” Alec said nervously.  


His interest piqued, Magnus cocked his head to the side. “What is it Alexander?”  


Reaching into his back pocket, Alec pulled out a small box, and Magnus’s eyes widened.  


“Is that…?”  


Alec smiled nervously, and flipped open the box. Inside was a simple gold ring, runes etched all around it.  


Magnus just stared at the ring, speechless, then looked back up at Alec, then back at the ring.  


“It’s a promise ring,” Alec said to Magnus, voice shaking. “It means that one day...maybe...we can get married…if that’s what you want.”  


Without answering, Magnus took the ring and slipped it onto his ring finger, then took Alec’s hands into his, and smiled. “I love you Alexander Lightwood. More than anyone or anything in my entire immortal life. One day...I will marry you. I promise you that.”  


“Really?” Alec asked in a small voice.  


All of a sudden, Magnus’s fingers started tingling, and he raised them in the air just as blue sparks shot out.  


“Your magic is back!” Alec said with a smile.  


Magnus grinned, and snapped of his fingers, magic filling the room. “I promise,” he said to Alec.  


Just then, the clock struck midnight. “Merry Christmas!” Alec said.He smiled shyly, but pulled Magnus into a deep kiss.  


Above them, a beautiful plant grew from the ceiling.  


Mistletoe.


End file.
